Speil Lady (Multiple Chapter)
by Himekazeera
Summary: Lady Hinata Hyuuga putri dari Earl of Hyuuga –Hiashi Hyuuga, terpaksa menikah dengan Sasuke Uchiha atau yang lebih dikenal dengan Marquess of Uchiha. Entah karena alasan apa pria tampan penguasa dunia bawah tanah Inggris sekaligus anjing penjaga Ratu itu menikahinya. Karena tidak memiliki alasan untuk menolak, Hinata pun menerima pernikahan itu.
1. Opening

いらっしゃいませ みんなーさん

 _Irasshaimase minna-san_

* * *

 _Hajimemashite, watashi wa_ Himekazeera _desu_. Saya akan menjadi pendongeng dan menjadi penjaga gerbang cerita ini.

Hehehehe ngikutin kak vi_roez bikin _opening_ -nya

Saya mengucapkan selamat datang dalam kata _irasshaimase_ karena saya akan membawa kalian ke dunia lain, tempat baru yang asing. Dunia dengan latar yang berbeda dengan fanfiction-fanfiction yang pernah saya tulis.

Ini adalah fanfiction bertema historical fiction-romance yang diangkat dari novel Dinginnya sang Hati karya kak Vi yang diterbitkan oleh Penerbit Grassmedia bulan Mei 2018. Dipadukan dengan cerita dari manga Kuroshitsuji – Black Butler karya Yana Toboso.

Saya pernah mempublish fanfic ini dalam bentuk _oneshot_ di event SasuHina Revealing History Event. Dan berhasil menyabet juara favorit reader ke 2. Karena fanfic ini akan menjadi multiple chapter, akan ada banyak perubahan, beberapa diantaranya;

1\. Gelar bangsawan akan menggunakan marga dalam anime Naruto, tidak akan mengikuti dalam novel misalnya; Sasuke as James = Marquess of Uchiha as Maquess of Salisbury.

2\. Rate akan berubah menjadi T+

3\. Tidak hanya menggunakan normal POV seperti pada _oneshot_ , tapi akan menggunakan POV dari Hinata dan Sasuke dalam beberapa bagian.

4\. Ending akan berbeda dengan _oneshot_ tapi tetap _happy ending_.

Mungkin nanti akan ada beberapa perbedaan lain, jadi bukan masalah jika kalian langsung membaca fanfic ini tanpa membaca fanfic Speil Lady versi _oneshot_. Speil sendiri berasal dari bahasa Rusia yang berarti hancur atau pecah.

Saya sudah mendapat izin dari kak Vi_Roez untuk menulis fanfiction ini, dan dalam warning saya menulis bahwa Dinginnya sang Hati adalah milik kak Vi_Roez bukan milik saya. Jika saya membuat fanfic ini tanpa izin, maka kak Vi_Roez tidak akan meninggalkan komentar di fanfic Speil Lady yang sebelumnya.

Jadi jika masih ada yang menanyakan credits dari fanfic ini, akan langsung diblokir. Saya juga tidak menerima flame dalam bentuk apapun dan dari manapun. Jika ingin berkomentar, memberikan kritik, atau saran harap dibuat dengan sopan dan tidak menyinggung pihak manapun.

So all, tanpa berbasa-basi lagi... happy reading minna-san^.^


	2. One

**SPEIL LADY**

 **Warning: OOC, TYPOS, CRACKED- PAIR, etc**

 **Pair: SASUHINA**

 **Rate: T**

 **Genre : Historical Fiction, Romance**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto © Belonging Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Novel Dinginnya Sang Hati © Belonging Kak Vi_Roez**

 **Manga Kuroshitsuji – Black Butler © Belonging Yana Toboso**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T FLAME**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T COMMENT**

* * *

 **One**

* * *

 **Hinata POV**

Pernikahan.

Kata itu menjadi momok yang begitu menakutkan bagiku, usiaku kini menginjak 27, tapi aku masih menyandang status sebagai _Lady_ Hyuuga, marga dari ayahku. Aku bahkan tidak pernah dekat dengan laki-laki lai sejak tiga tahun yang lalu dan aku pun mulai dikucilkan dari kehidupan sosial para bangsawan.

Aku _Lady_ yang berbeda dengan _Lady_ lain, jika _Lady_ lain menghabiskan orang tuanya dengan membeli gaun dan perhiasan untuk mempercantik diri. Maka aku menggunakan uang yang diberikan ayahku dari hasil menjaga peternakan dan tempat penenunan untuk membeli budak.

Aku bekerja, melakukan pekerjaan para pria. Sesuatu yang mungkin tidak pernah terpikir oleh bangsawan-bangsawan yang ada di Britania Raya.

Membeli budak seolah menjadi gaya hidup baru di Inggris, semakin banyak budak semakin tinggi pula status seseorang, semakin banyak pula kekayaan yang ia memiliki. Tetapi, mereka memperlakukan budak seperti barang bukan manusia. Itulah yang menggerakan hatiku untuk membeli para budak itu dan memperkerjakan mereka di ladang milik keluarga Hyuuga. Aku ingin memberikan mereka kehidupan yang layak, meski hanya sebisaku.

Aku tidak hanya diajarkan ayah dan mendiang ibu mengenai puisi, dansa, tata krama, musik, dan bahasa. Tetapi juga, menulis filsafat, geografi, strategi perang dan pelajaran lain yang biasanya hanya diajarkan pada anak laki-laki.

Kisah cinta?

Aku pernah memilikinya, namun itu semua hancur oleh sahabatku sendiri.

 **Hinata POV end**

* * *

 **SPEIL LADY**

* * *

 **Normal POV**

 _ **Flashback –Mansion Hyuuga 3 Tahun yang lalu-**_

Penghianatan itu terlalu dalam bagi Hinata.

Kekasihnya yang akan direncanakan menikah dengannya satu bulan setelah pesta pertunangan, tiba-tiba datang ke Mansion _of_ Hyuuga dipagi hari setelah pesta pertunangannya. Wajahnya terlihat kacau, rambut pirang –nyaris oranye- yang biasa tersisir rapi itu terlihat berantakan. Bahkan _Viscount_ Namikaze –Naruto- masih mengenakan setelan pesta yang ia gunakan saat pertukaran cincin.

Dengan bersimbah air mata, laki-laki itu bersujud memeluk kaki Hinata. Beberapa saat kemudian sahabatnya, _Lady_ Haruno –Sakura datang dan melakukan hal yang sama dengan Naruto. Hinata hanya bergeming mendengar penjelasan dari mereka berdua. Hatinya seketika mati rasa mendengar kenyataan jika kekasihnya yang baru saja bertunangan dengannya meniduri sahabatnya sendiri.

Hinata tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun dari bibirnya, ia hanya menunduk dan memberikan cincin di jari manisnya pada Naruto. Hinata tidak berpura-pura kuat, ia membiarkan air mata mengalir membasahi pipinya, lalu menjauhkan diri –beberapa langkah- dari kedua penghianat di hadapannya.

Sakura berusaha menjelaskan bahwa semuanya tidak disengaja dan juga ia tidak hamil, Naruto tidak perlu bertanggung jawab atas dirinya. Jika pun ia mengandung anak Naruto, ia tidak akan meminta pertanggungjawaban laki-laki itu, ia akan mengurus semuanya sendiri. Sakura tidak akan mengganggu pertunangan Naruto dan Hinata.

Tapi, Hinata bukanlah seorang _Lady_ yang bodoh, dia _Lady_ yang cerdas berbeda dengan _Lady_ lain yang hanya mengandalkan kecantikannya. Hinata yakin, apa yang diucapkan Sakura adalah sebuah dusta. Naruto menatap Hinata penuh harap, Hinata hanya mengatakan, "Kau yang merusak dan kau yang harus bertanggung jawab."

Saat Hinata berbalik, hendak kembali ke kamarnya untuk menumpahkan semua rasa kecewa dan air matanya, Sakura memeluknya dari belakang dan meraung-raung meminta maaf pada Hinata. "Aku akan melakukan apapun agar kau mau memaafkanku..." raung Sakura.

'Mengapa kau hanya meminta maaf untuk dirimu bukan untuk Naruto sekaligus? mengapa kau tidak mengatakan, _Aku akan melakukan apapun asal kau dan Naruto bisa kembali bersama?_ kau benar-benar terlihat egois, Sakura.' Kata Hinata dalam hati.

Sejak awal dia tahu jika Naruto memendam perasaan pada Sakura, namun perlahan-lahan perasaannya menghilang karena diabaikan oleh Sakura. Kemudian Naruto memutuskan untuk berkencan dengan Hinata, perasaannya pada Hinata mulai tumbuh namun disaat yang sama pula Sakura mulai melihat Naruto.

"Memaafkanmu? apapun akan kau lakukan?"

"Ya. Apa pun," jawab Sakura bersungguh-sungguh. "Aku akan melakukannya. Apabila hal itu bisa membuatmu memaafkanku."

Hinata berbalik dan tersenyum kecil melihat penampilan kedua orang yang paling ia percaya di dunia –selain ayahnya. "Kalian harus menikah dan seumur hidup kalian-selama kalian berdua masih merasakan napas yang berhembus dari dalam diri kalian. Rasakan terus perasaan itu ... terus rasakan perasaan bersalah kalian padaku." Hinata mendang tajam pada Sakura dan Naruto bergantian.

"Terus rasakan perasaan itu hingga ke dalam urat-urat kalian, terutama urat nadimu." Hinata menunjuk wajah Sakura dengan telunjuknya. "Rasakan semua itu ... rasakan terus sampai aku bisa memaafkan kalian." Mata safir milik Naruto terbuka lebar saat mendapat tatapan bak iblis dari neraka dari mata lavendel milik Hinata. "Aku akan memaafkan kalian jika kalian melakukannya." Ujar Hinata lagi.

Hinata membalikan tubuhnya dan berjalan menuju arah kamarnya, namun ia menghentikan langkahnya dilangkah yang kelima. "Jangan berharap kau bisa menikahiku _Viscount_ Namikaze setelah kau menceraikan _Lady_ Haruno, atau setelah _Lady_ Haruno mati. Karena aku tidak akan bisa menerimamu lagi." Hinata menghela napas dengan dalam, "Dan kalian, jangan pernah muncul lagi dihadapanku dengan alasan apapun." Hinata pun berjalan menuju kamarnya tanpa menoleh sedikit pun pada dua orang yang masih bersimpuh di atas lantai.

Satu bulan kemudian Sakura dan Naruto melangsungkan pernikahan mereka, tepat pada tanggal yang sudah direncanakan _Earl of_ Hyuuga –Hiashi Hyuuga, ayah Hinata sebagai tanggal pernikahan Hinata dan Naruto. Hinata hanya mengurung diri di kamarnya, harusnya ia yang tengah berbahagia di gereja mengucapkan sumpah sehidup semati dengan _Viscount_ Namikaze. Tapi sudahlah, tuhan menuliskan takdir lain untuknya.

Kabar yang terakhir Hinata dengar, Sakura mengandung beberapa hari setelah pernikahannya dengan Naruto. Tapi anak mereka meninggal beberapa saat setelah dilahirkan. Hinata tidak ambil pusing dengan hal itu, ia bahkan tidak merasa simpati akan hal itu.

 _ **Flash back off**_

* * *

 **SPEIL LADY**

* * *

Hinata menatap para budak yang tengah bekerja mengurus halaman depan Mansion _of_ Hyuuga dari balik jendela kamarnya, tangannya menggenggam pena dan buku dengan erat. Mata lavendelnya tertuju pada seorang budak mulatto yang dibelinya beberapa bulan lalu. Hasil perkawinan dari orang berkulit gelap dengan orang berkulit pucat. Itulah Mulatto. Warna kulitnya terlihat mencolok dibanding budak lainnya. Warna rambutnya pun bukan gelap, melainkan pirang.

" _My Lady_ ," panggil Kou –pelayan pribadi Hinata- "anda diminta untuk ke ruangan _Lord_ Hyuuga."

Hinata mengangguk sambil memejamkan matanya lalu menjauhi jendela, hatinya masih terasa teriris setiap melihat laki-laki –manapun- dengan rambut pirang dan berkulit tan. Ia selalu teringat akan mantan kekasihnya yang _–seharusnya menjadi suaminya saat ini-_ sudah menikah dengan sahabatnya sendiri tiga tahun yang lalu.

Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang ingin Hiashi bicarakan, hingga meminta pelayan pribadi Hinata memanggilnya langsung. Hinata berjalan dengan tergopoh-gopoh menuju ruangan ayahnya sambil tetap membawa buku dan pena dalam pelukannya. Gaun yang ia kenakan sedikit membuatnya sulit untuk bergerak.

"Ayah, ada apa?!" Jika ada orang lain di ruangan itu, Hinata pasti sudah diceramahi mengenai tata krama.

Hiashi menatap putrinya lalu memintanya untuk duduk, Hiashi tidak bisa memarahi putri kesayangannya yang bertingkah tidak seperti _Lady_ pada umumnya. Semua itu karena hasil didikannya juga. Hiashi memperhatikan buku yang Hinata simpan di atas meja, Hinata begitu menyukai menulis dia bahkan bisa menerbitkan sebuah buku, meskipun Hinata harus menggunakan nama samaran 'Aphra Behn'.

Di abad ke 16, perempuan masih mengalami banyak pembatasan, termasuk dalam dunia kepenulisan. Dunia kepenulisan masih didominasi oleh laki-laki, jangankan untuk menulis, di luar sana masih banyak wanita yang buta huruf. Hinata yang menentang pembatasan terhadap wanita mencoba untuk melampauinya, Hiashi hanya bisa mendukungnya dari belakang. Hiashi tidak merasa malu putrinya tidak seperti _Lady_ lain, ia justru bangga karena putrinya peduli terhadap kaumnya.

" _Marquess of_ Uchiha datang kemari, dia melamar mu."

Mata Hinata melotot. "Apa ayah?!"

"Ayah tidak ingin memaksamu tapi, usia mu sudah dua puluh tujuh." Hiashi menatap sendu Hinata, "Ayah tidak pernah melihatmu dengan laki-laki selama tiga tahun ini, semenjak Naruto dan Sakura menikah."

Hinata terdiam, apa yang diucapkan ayahnya tidak salah. "Aku memang belum menemukan laki-laki yang tepat, ayah ... " Hiashi hanya menatap Hinata, menggu putrinya melanjutkan penjelasannya. "Mengapa _Marquess of_ Uchiha melamarku?" tanya Hinata putus asa.

Hiashi mengangkat bahunya, "Itu keinginannya sendiri."

Hinata mencari alasan untuk menolak lamaran _Marquess of_ Uchiha, "Bagaimana dengan budak-budak ku?" Hinata memikirkan bagaimana nasib budak-budak yang ada di mansion Hyuuga jika ia pergi.

Sejak sebelum menikah, _Lady_ Hikari Hyuuga –ibu Hinata- senang membantu orang-orang di sekitarnya, termasuk para budak. _Lady_ Hikari sengaja membeli budak untuk dipekerjakan di mansion, ia memberikan kehidupan yang layak untuk para budak.

Setelah menikah kebiasaan itu tetap berlanjut. Kebaikan hati Hikari diturunkan pada Hinata, saat berusia 15 tahun Hinata berhasil membeli seorang budak dengan uang hasil tabungannya.

 _Viscount_ Namikaze –Naruto- adalah laki-laki selain Hiashi yang bisa menerima pemikiran Hinata mengenai budak. Naruto sering mengantar Hinata ke pelelangan budak _–biasanya Hiashi atau Kou yang mengantar Hinata-_ , Hiashi merasa sangat senang akan hal itu. Namun Hiashi merasa sangat kecewa, saat mengetahui Naruto menghianati putri kesayanganya.

"Kau tenang saja, ayah akan mengurus mereka dengan baik."

Hinata menghela napas lalu memejamkan matanya, ayahnya tidak mungkin berbohong padanya. Hinata sudah tidak memiliki alasan untuk menolak lamaran itu. Ia tidak memiliki kekasih yang akan melamarnya, budak yang menjadi alasannya untuk selamanya tinggal di mansion Hyuuga juga sudah teratasi. "Baiklah jika seperti itu, aku menerima lamaran _Marquess of_ Uchiha."

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

Sesuai janji aku, setelah Come Away with Me beres, aku bakal publish fanfic Speil Lady versi multiple chapter. Jika tidak ada halangan, cerita ini akan update setiap hari Selasa. Aku udah jelasin di bab Opening Story, apa saja yang berbeda dari fanfic ini dengan yang versi _oneshot_ kalo masih ada yang nanya mending gimana?

A. Jawab "Kok Lu Bego Sampe DNA?"

B. Autoblock


	3. Two

SPEIL LADY

Warning: OOC, TYPOS, CRACKED- PAIR, etc

Pair : SASUHINA

Rate: T

Genre : Historical Fiction, Romance

Disclaimer: Naruto Belonging Masashi Kishimoto

Novel Dinginnya Sang Hati Belonging Kak Vi_Roez

Manga Kuroshitsuji – Black Butler Belonging Yana Toboso

DON'T LIKE DON'T FLAME

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

DON'T LIKE DON'T COMMENT

Two

Marquess of Uchiha.

Aku pernah mendengar nama itu, tapi sepertinya sudah sangat lama. Aku tidak pernah bergaul lagi dengan para bangsawan semenjak Lord Naruto dan Lady Sakura menikah. Aku lebih nyaman bergaul dengan para budak, mereka pernah memintaku untuk kembali bergaul dengan para bangsawan karena mereka –para budak- merasa tidak pantas bergaul denganku. Tapi aku menolaknya.

Marquess adalah gelar bangsawan tertinggi setelah Duke. Seorang Marquess merupakan penjaga wilayah perbatasan negara. Ayahku, Earl Hyuuga juga bangsawan, hanya saja di bawah Marquess. Ayahku hanya mempunyai tanah di desa Bibury. Sedangkan Marquess of Uchiha? Selain tanah dia juga –pasti- memiliki perkebunan serta harta lain yang tak terhitung.

Pasti banyak Lady muda yang mengejarnya. Lalu yang menjadi pertanyaan sekarang, mengapa dia melamarku?

Keluargaku tidak punya utang budi pada keluarga Uchiha, keluarga Uchiha pun tidak memiliki utang budi pada keluargaku. Aku sudah tidak lagi muda seperti Lady lain, aku tidak suka berdandan seperti Lady lain, aku tidak cantik seperti Lady lain. Dia bisa mendapat yang lebih baik dariku, tapi mengapa dia memilihku? Aku tidak memiliki alasan untuk menolak, mau tak mau aku harus menerimanya.

Setidaknya, menikah dengan Marquess of Uchiha akan menyenangkan hati ayahku. Diusianya yang mulai memasuki kepala enam, ia tidak perlu lelah memikirkan jodoh untukku. Tapi, seperti apa Marquess of Uchiha ini? apa aku mengenalnya? Apa aku pernah bertemu dengannya?

Tapi, sepertinya dia mengenalku. Tidak mungkin dia mengajukan lamaran pada sembarangan orang. Apakah dia menjadi penguntitku? Tapi sepertinya itu tidak mungkin, seorang Marquess memiliki banyak tugas, dan lagi tidak ada gunanya menguntitku.

SPEIL LADY

Seperti biasa, di pagi hari setelah merapikan diri Hinata pergi ke peternakan domba. Hinata bekerja sebagai pengawas di peternakan domba milik ayahnya. Namun, pagi ini berbeda. Setelah sarapan, Hiashi menyuruh Hinata untuk ke ruangannya, seperti kemarin.

Setelah menunggu beberapa saat sendirian, Hiashi pun masuk ke dalam ruangan bersama seorang Lady yang sedikit lebih tua dari Hinata. Tenten, dia seorang viscountess, istri dari Neji –kakak sepupu Hinata-.

"Hari ini kau tidak perlu pergi ke peternakan," ujar Hiashi, "kau akan belajar tata krama menjadi seorang istri bangsawan dengan Tenten."

"Hah?" tanya Hinata dengan wajah polos.

"Kau tidak boleh seperti itu Hinata, harusnya kau mengucapkan 'maaf' jika seseorang mengatakan sesuatu tidak begitu jelas," jelas Tenten.

Hinata menghela napas, ini pasti akan menjadi pelajaran yang merepotkan. Tapi apa boleh buat, pernikahannya hanya tinggal menghitung minggu.

Sudah tiga jam Hinata dan Tenten berada di ruangan Hinata, sejak tadi Tenten membahas ini-itu mengenai pernikahan dan rumah tangga.

"Jadi, saat suamimu hendak berpergian ... Hinata, apa kau mendengarkanku?"

"Hm... " jawab Hinata malas.

Tenten berusaha tersenyum. "Baiklah kita istirahat dulu." Tenten pun berjalan mendekati sofa dan duduk dengan anggun. Hinata mengikuti Tenten, ia duduk dengan menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran sofa. Tenten hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah Hinata.

"Lady, apa kau mengenal marquess of Uchiha?" tanya Hinata.

"Calon suamimu?" Hinata mengangguk. "Aku pernah bertemu dengannya beberapa kali di pesta dansa." Tenten berhenti sejenak, ia berusaha mengingat sesuatu. "Jika tidak salah, beberapa hari yang lalu dia mendatangi mansionku."

"Apa yang dia lakukan?"

Tenten menggedigkan bahu. "Bermain catur dengan Neji, mungkin." Mereka pun tertawa mendengar ucapan Tenten.

"Menurutmu, Uchiha Sasuke maksudku Marquess Uchiha itu seperti apa?"

Tenten meletakan cangkir berisi teh di tangannya dengan anggun. "Hmmm ... dia orang yang cukup berpengaruh di negara ini," ucap Tenten, "selain memiliki kekayaan yang berlimpah di Hertfordshire dia juga memiliki ladang dan peternakan di Wiltshire."

"Lalu?"

"Dia juga menjadi Anjing Penjaga Ratu."

Anjing Penjaga Ratu dikenal dengan gelar Bangsawan Kegelapan atau Bangsawan Iblis. Berbeda dengan Scotland Yard –Kepolisian- yang membereskan berbagai masalah menurut aturan yang berlaku, Queen's Watchdog atau Anjing Penjaga Ratu membereskan masalah dan menuruti permintaan Ratu dengan cara apapun. Termasuk dengan cara-cara kotor.

Sepengetahuan Hinata, gelar Queen's Watchdog diberikan secara turun-temurun. Dan yang ia ingat bangsawan yang menjadi Queen's Watchdog adalah Earl Madara. Hinta tidak tahu jika gelar itu sudah berpindah pada Marquess Uchiha.

"Aku pikir Earl Madara masih menjadi Anjing Penjaga Ratu," ujar Hinata polos.

"Astaga Hinata, itu sudah puluhan tahun yang lalu," ujar Tenten, "Earl Madara sudah meninggal sekitar sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Apa kau tidak tahu?"

Hinata menggedigkan bahu. "Entahlah, aku lupa."

"Usia Marquess Uchiha sama dengan Neji, jika aku tidak salah ingat."

Hinata mengingat sejenak berapa usia sepupunya itu, jika tidak salah usianya sekitar 30 tahun. Bayangan mengenai pria berusia tiga puluh tahun dengan rahang yang tegas, kulit putih, tubuh proporsional, pemikirannya yang sudah matang, dan begitu menyayangi keluarganya.

Tapi, Hinata harus menepis bayangan itu jauh-jauh. Ia tidak ingin terlalu berekspetasi dan berakhir dengan sakit hati, karena kenyataan tidak sesuai dengan bayangannya. Apalagi setelah tahu jika calon suaminya adalah seorang bangsawan iblis, bukan hal yang tidak mungkin jika calon suaminya adalah orang yang kejam dan tidak berprikemanusiaan.

Hinata menghela napas berat lalu menengadahkan kepalanya mentapa langit-langit. "Padahal aku tidak masalah jika tidak menikah seumur hidup. Aku bisa menjadi Countess atau Viscountess Hyuuga."

Tenten membelalakan matanya mendengar pernyataan Hinata. "Jaga ucapanmu Hinata, ucapan merupakan doa dan lagi kau seorang Lady. Kau tidak boleh berbicara seperti itu."

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan dan meminta maaf pada Tenten.

SPEIL LADY

Hinata berdiri di luar mansion sambil melambaikan tangan pada Tenten yang berada di dalam kereta kuda. Tenten pun melambaikan tangannya pada Hinata saat kereta yang ia tumpangi mulai berjalan meninggalkan halaman mansion Hyuuga.

Baru saja kereta kuda yang ditumpangi Tenten melewati gerbang, kereta kuda lain masuk ke halaman mansion Hyuuga. Hinata sangat mengenal kereta dengan ornamen perak itu, kereta kuda milik ayahnya, Earl Hiashi Hyuuga. Hiashi bau saja kembali dari acara pertemuan di rumah Lord Yamanaka.

"Bagaimana pelajaranmu hari ini?" tanya Hiashi saat berjalan dengan Hinata memasuki mansion.

"Cukup bagus, tapi membosankan. Aku lebih senang bekerja di peternakan daripada belajar tentang tata krama," tutur Hinata. "Bukankah ayah dan ibu sudah mengajariku tentang tata krama saat masih kecil? Mengapa sekarang aku harus mempelajarinya lagi?"

"Tata krama yang diajarkan oleh ayah dan ibu, berbeda dengan yang diajarkan oleh Lady Tenten."

"Di mana letak perbedaannya?" tanya Hinata ingin tahu. Karena sejak tadi ia hanya belajar tata krama –yang menurutnya- seperti tata krama biasa para bangsawan.

"Tata krama yang diajarkan Lady Tenten mengenai tata krama setelah kau menjadi seorang Marchioness. Kau tahu Hinata?"

"Tidak," jawab Hinata polos.

Hiashi menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar respons Hinata. "Ayah bukan bertanya, sayang." Hinata pun hanya mengangguk. "Kehidupanmu setelah menjadi seorang Marchioness akan sedikit berbeda dengan kehidupan sekarang, maka dari itu kau harus belajar dan mulai membiasakan diri."

Hinata hanya menghela napas lalu duduk berhadapan dengan Hiashi di perpustakaan. "Ayah," panggil Hinata saat Hiashi hendak membuka sebuah buku di atas meja.

"Ada apa?" Hiashi menyimpan kembali buku di tangannya.

"Menurutmu, seperti apa Marquess Uchiha itu?" Hinata memberikan sebuah pertanyaan yang sama, seperti yang ia ajukan pada Tenten.

"Dia tampan," jawab Hiashi jujur tanpa ekspresi.

Hinata mengeluh dalam hati. "Selain itu?"

"Dia orang yang cukup baik, peduli dengan kesejahteraan rakyat. Sekitar satu minggu yang lalu, dia meresmikan bendungan yang dibuat di Desa Selatan, seluruh biaya pembuatan bendungan ditanggung oleh Marquess Uchiha. Dia mengatakan, jika ia prihatin dengan warga di hilir sungai yang selalu terkena banjir saat musim hujan dan kekeringan saat musim panas."

Rasanya aneh, orang yang memberantas kejahatan dengan cara yang kotor bisa melakukan kebaikan seperti itu. Apakah itu hanya untuk membersihkan namanya?

"Kudengar dia adalah Anjing Penjaga Ratu?"

"Itu benar, dia cukup terkenal karena kehandalannya membereskan berbagai kasus. Bahkan ada yang menyebutnya lebih hebat dari pada kepala kepolisian saat ini."

"Apakah aku pernah bertemu dengannya?" tanya Hinata lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

Hiashi menaikan sebelah alisnya saat mendengar pertanyaan Hinata. "Apa kau lupa? Marquess Uchiha adalah sahabat Lord Namikaze, mantan tunanganmu."

"Apa?!" tanya Hinata tidak percaya.

TBC

Okay maaf chapter ini pendek banget. Cuma 1250 kata (tanpa warning dan AN), tapi mending up pendek kan? Daripada enggak update sama sekali. Aku lagi banyak kerjaan dan susah banget buat sekadar pegang laptop. Aku juga belum bikin materi buat ngajar besok *nangis di pojokan kamar* doain ya semoga kerjaan aku cepat beres dan bisa juara di lomba-lomba yang lagi aku ikutin.


	4. Three

**SPEIL LADY**

 **Warning: OOC, TYPOS, CRACKED- PAIR, etc**

 **Pair : SASUHINA**

 **Rate: T**

 **Genre : Historical Fiction, Romance**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto © Belonging Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Novel Dinginnya Sang Hati © Belonging Kak Vi_Roez**

 **Manga Kuroshitsuji – Black Butler © Belonging Yana Toboso**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T FLAME**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T COMMENT**

* * *

 **Three**

* * *

 _Viscout_ Namikaze atau yang lebih dikenal dengan nama _Lord_ Naruto adalah mantan tunanganku. Aku selalu berusaha menghindarinya, aku sudah tidak mau berhubungan lagi dengannya. Lalu sekarang apa yang harus aku lakukan? Laki-laki yang akan menikahiku adalah sahabat dari _Viscout_ Namikaze. Padahal aku berniat untuk menjadi seorang _Marchioness_ yang baik, belajar jatuh cinta pada suamiku adalah hal yang pertama ingin aku lakukan setelah ikrar sehidup semati nanti.

Tapi, sepertinya niat baikku itu akan kuurungkan. Tidak mungkin aku bisa mencintai seseorang yang masih berhubungan dengan _Lord_ Naruto.

Aku sempat merasa bingung, mengapa aku tidak tahu jika _Marquess_ Uchiha bersahabat dengan _Lord_ Naruto? Jika mereka bersahabat sejak lama, aku pasti pernah bertemu dengannya. Setidaknya satu kali. Aku sempat membuka kembali buku harian yang kutulis beberapa tahun lalu. Suatu hari, _Viscout_ ess Namikaze – _Lady_ Sakura- pernah bercerita jika ia bertemu dengan laki-laki tampan berabut raven bernama Uchiha Sasuke. _Viscout_ ess Namikaze mengatakan jika ia menyukai _Lord_ muda yang tampan itu.

Lalu sekarang _Lord_ muda yang tampan itu melamarku dan sebentar lagi akan menjadi suamiku, apakah _Viscout_ ess Namikaze tahu itu? apakah dia masih memiliki perasaan pada _Marquess_ Uchiha? Jika ia masih memiliki rasa pada calon suamiku, maka ini akan menjadi kisah cinta segitiga yang menjadikanku sebagai pemain figuran. Namun, sepertinya aku akan menjadi pemain figuran yang tersakiti.

Maka dari itu, sebelum aku menjadi pihak yang tersakiti, aku akan merubah hatiku menjadi sebuah gunung es dingin. Aku akan berusaha mengabaikan perasaan-perasaan yang mungkin akan muncul nantinya. Aku tidak ingin berharap pada apapun atau siapapun. Aku berjanji tidak akan ada air mata setelah aku menjadi seorang _Marchioness_ nanti. Aku akan berusaha menjadi wanita yang kuat

 **SPEIL LADY**

Pernikahan Sasuke dan Hinata terjadi begitu saja; meriah tetapi kedua pengantin seperti tidak merasakan apapun. Para bangsawan tahu jika Sasuke selalu berwajah datar tapi, mereka baru mengetahui jika istrinya pun sama datarnya. Hinata hanya sesekali tersenyum pada tamu undangan yang ia kenali, sisanya ia hanya berwajah dingin dan pipinya bersemu kemerahan.

Hinata sempat melihat sekilas wajah Sasuke saat berada di atas altar. Ia mengeguk ludah saat menyadari wajah suaminya benar-benar tampan seperti dipahat langsung oleh Tuhan. Tubuhnya tinggi tegap dengan perawakan matang khas pria dewasa. Bola matanya segelap obsidian, rambutnya tegak rapi menantang gravitasi.

Setelah pesta selesai, Hinata langsung dibawa ke Rumah Hatfield, kediaman Uchiha di Hetfordshire. Mansion itu dua kali lipat lebih besar dari Mansion Hyuuga di Gloucestershire. Sekarang Hinata resmi menjadi _Marchioness of_ Uchiha.

Hinata bergerak gelisah memutari ruangan luas bercat kuning gading pucat itu, sesekali ia melirik ranjang besar di tengah ruangan. _'Apa yang harus aku lakukan?'_ pertanyaan itu terus berulang dalam pikirannya. Ia belum siap untuk melayani suaminya, bagaimana mungkin ia bisa melayani seorang laki-laki yang baru ia temui kurang dari dua puluh empat jam itu di atas ranjang?

Meskipun sudah tertulis dalam hukum pernikahan negara Inggris jika seorang istri harus melayani suami di atas ranjang, tapi Hinata adalah _Lady_ yang berbeda dengan _Lady_ yang lain.

Pintu terbuka seorang lelaki berambut gelap masuk ke dalam kamar dan melewati Hinata. Sasuke langsung masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dan mengganti pakaiannya. Setelah selesai dengan urusan di kamar mandi, Sasuke duduk di atas ranjang dan memandang Hinata dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Sampai kapan kau akan berdiri di sana?" Hinata terkesiap mendengar pertanyaan dari suaminya. "Kenapa kau diam? apa kau perlu bantuan untuk melepas gaunmu?"

Wajah Hinata memerah padam. "Tidak."

Sasuke menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Lalu mengapa kau tidak melepas gaun mu?"

Hinata memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. "Tidak! ini salah!"

Untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke mendengar seorang _Lady_ yang menaikan nada bicara saat berbicara padanya. "Apa yang salah dari seorang suami yang meminta istrinya untuk melepas pakaian? aku tidak merobek gaunmu, aku tidak menamparmu, lalu apa yang salah?" Sasuke menatap bingung pada istrinya. "Bukankah kau yang salah sudah menolak permintaan suamimu, dan tidak menjalankan kewajibanmu?"

Hinata bergeming. "Semua ini salah, _My_ _Lord_." Hinata menarik napas lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding di belakangnya. "Seharusnya semua tidak seperti ini, seharusnya aku tidak menikah denganmu."

" _Earl_ Hyuuga mengatakan sendiri jika kau menerima lamaranku, dia juga mengatakan jika kau tidak memiliki kekasih. Lalu apa masalahnya?" Sasuke mulai gusar.

"Masalahnya adalah kau!" Hinata menunjuk Sasuke dengan telunjuknya. "Kenapa kau harus menikahiku? kenapa harus aku?" suara Hinata hampir tenggelam. "Masih banyak wanita muda yang bisa kau nikahi, kenapa kau memilhku?!"

Sasuke terbeliak lalu bangkit dari atas ranjang. "Aku memilihmu, karena aku menginginkanmu." Sasuke menyadari sebuah luka tersirat pada mata Hinata, sepertinya ia masih trauma pada kisah cintanya dengan Naruto. Sasuke tahu kisah cinta Hinata dengan Naruto yang berakhir tragis. Saat ini Sasuke tidak ingin berdebat dengan istrinya, Hinata sepertinya harus menenangkan diri.

Sasuke mendekati pintu dan membukanya, "Jangan pernah menyamakanku dengan _Viscout_ Bollingbroke karena aku bukanlah dia, aku _Marquess of_ Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha. Suami sah dari Hinata Hyuuga, _Marchioness of_ Uchiha."

Hinata merosot dan tubuhnya menyentuh lantai yang dingin. Ia tidak pernah memperkirakan akan berbicara seperti itu pada Sasuke. Tapi, ia juga tidak menyangka jika Sasuke akan meminta jatahnya malam ini. Ia pikir Sasuke akan mengajaknya berbicara baik-baik membahas mengenai peraturan Hinata saat di mansion Uchiha.

 **SPEIL LADY**

Istriku berteriak padaku di malam pertama kami. Seorang _Lady_ dididik untuk tidak berkata keras dan kasar, mereka tidak diajarkan untuk melawan ucapan laki-laki, mereka hanya perlu mengangguk dan menyetujui ucapan laki-laki. Sepertinya aku menikahi seorang _Lady_ yang berbeda dengan _Lady_ lainnya.

Aku pernah bertemu dengannya sekitar lima tahun yang lalu, saat itu aku berkunjung ke kediaman _Lord_ Minato untuk acara minum teh. Kebetulan aku bersahabat dengan putranya, Naruto. Saat itu Hinata ikut minum teh karena ia kekasih Naruto.

Aku masih ingat, saat itu ia begitu cantik dengan gaun putih beraksen bunga mawar, rambutnya diikat rendah. Ia tidak menaikan dagunya angkuh seperti _Lady_ lain. Ia lebih sering menunduk malu. Ia tidak terlihat seperti gadis dari negeri bunga mawar, ia terlihat seperti gadis dari negeri bunga lavendel.

Aku pikir mungkin aku hanya tertarik karena dia cantik.

Matanya selalu menatap penuh cinta pada Naruto, sedangkan Naruto hanya mentapnya biasa. aku lebih sering melihat Naruto menghadiri acara-acara di pusat kota bersama _Lady_ berambut musim semi.

Aku pernah beberapa kali mengunjungi desa tempat tinggal istriku saat menjalani tugas dari ratu. Istriku bekerja sebagai pengawas peternakan dan perkebunan, ia bergaul dengan para budak, seperti tidak ada batasan di antara mereka. Aku pikir mustahil seorang _Lady_ terhormat mau melakukan pekerjaan seperti itu apalagi bergaul dengan para budak. Wajahnya sering menampilkan sebuah senyuman tulus, ia pun ikut tertawa dengan para budak.

Aku pikir, aku bisa menepis perasaan yang mulai tumbuh pada kekasih sahabatku itu. Tapi, perasaan itu terus tumbuh seiring berjalannya waktu. Aku melakukan hal-hal kecil untuk melampiaskan perasaanku yang tak pernah sampai padanya.

Tiga tahun yang lalu aku mendengar kabar jika Naruto akan menikah dengan _Lady_ musim semi –yang sampai sekarang aku tidak pernah ingat siapa namanya. Sebenarnya aku sudah memperkirakan jika sahabatku akan menikah dengan _Lady_ itu tapi, aku tetap saja kaget mendapat kabar itu.

Aku pikir akan mendapatkan kesempatan untuk mendekati _Lady_ Lavendel itu. Justru aku semakin sibuk dengan tugas-tugas dari ratu. Saat memiliki waktu luang aku menghadiri pesta-pesta yang diadakan oleh para bangsawan, tapi tidak pernah melihatnya. Aku hanya bertemu dengan ayahnya, _Lord_ Hyuuga. Aku sesekali berbicara dengannya, tapi ia seorang pria yang tertutup, aku sulit mendapatkan informasi tentangnya.

Sampai akhirnya beberapa bulan lalu aku mendapatkan tugas untuk menyelidiki kasus penyelundupan narkoba yang melalui desa tempat tinggal istriku. Aku menjadi sering berbicara dengan _Lord_ Hyuuga. Namun istriku tidak pernah muncul, bahkan saat aku berkunjung ke kediaman Hyuuga.

Akhirnya aku pun memutuskan untuk melamarnya. Aku tidak peduli jika ia akan menolakku setidaknya aku sudah berusaha, ternyata dia menerima lamaranku dan bersedia menjadi istriku.

 **TBC**

Okay kagi-lagi aku kena migrain jadi nggak bisa nulis banyak-banyak. Feelnya juga kurang dapet, semoga next chapter lebih menarik ya wkwkwk


	5. Four

**SPEIL LADY**

 **Warning: OOC, TYPOS, CRACKED- PAIR, etc**

 **Pair : SASUHINA**

 **Rate: T**

 **Genre : Historical Fiction, Romance**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto © Belonging Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Novel Dinginnya Sang Hati © Belonging Kak Vi_Roez**

 **Manga Kuroshitsuji – Black Butler © Belonging Yana Toboso**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T FLAME**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T COMMENT**

* * *

 **Four**

* * *

Sepasang suami istri.

Itulah status yang diketahui masyarakat di luar sana. Mereka tidak tahu dan aku pastikan jika mereka tidak akan pernah tahu jika Hinata menolak ranjang pernikahan. Jika orang-orang tahu, entah cibiran macam apa yang mereka berikan pada kami. Mungkin aku masih bisa berwajah datar, tapi Hinata mungkin tidak, jiwa dan hatinya -mungkin- akan terluka.

Sepertinya keputusanku langsung melamar Hinata salah besar. Seharusnya aku memulai dengan pendekatan secara perlahan, seperti mulai dengan berkencan. Ah tapi aku bukan tipe laki-laki romantis, aku tidak bisa merayunya saat melakukan _candle light diner_ atau memuji gaunnya yang digunakan ke pesta.

Kami seperti dua orang asing yang tinggal seatap. Kami hanya terikat oleh janji suci pernikahan. Kami hanya perlu menjaga sikap saat bertemu dengan bangsawan lain. Sepertinya, Hinata tidak ingin urusannya dicampuri, begitupun denganku. Duniaku terlalu bahaya untuk Hinata jamah.

Jika perlu dibahas, harga diri dan martabatku terhina oleh istriku sendiri. Seharusnya aku sudah menyiapkan surat perceraian untuknya. Tapi... Sudahlah mungkin kami perlu untuk beradaptasi, jika tidak berhasil maka perceraian adalah pilihan terakhir.

Jika Hinata berstatus janda Marquess Uchiha, maka ia tidak boleh menampakkan dirinya lagi di semua acara formal kalangan bangsawan. Sepertinya bagi Hinata itu bukan masalah besar, ia tidak terlalu senang berinteraksi dengan para bangsawan. Tapi para bangsawan bukan hanya akan menghakimi Hinata, keluarganya akan ikut dihakimi. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan laki-laki tua sebatangkara itu harus ikut dikucilkan.

Setidaknya Hinata harus bisa bekerja sama agar ayahnya tidak ikut menjadi korban.

 **SPEIL LADY**

Hinata terbangun saat ia merasa udara sejuk pagi hari menerpa wajahnya. Jendela yang semalam tertutup rapat, kini sudah terbuka lebar berikut dengan gordennya.

Seorang wanita berpakaian maid berdiri di salah satu sudut kamar sambil memberikan perintah pada pelayan lain di sekitarnya untuk membereskan kamar. "Saya Nyonma, _House_ _Keeper_ di Rumah ini, Madam." Wanita paruh baya itu memperkenalkan diri.

Hinata menarik kembali selimut yang sempat disingkapnya. Pelayan jangan sampai tahu jika ia tidak melakukan tugas seorang istri di malam pertama.

"Sudah saatnya Anda membersihkan diri karena sarapan akan segera dihidangkan di ruang makan," ujar Nyonma membuyarkan lamunan Hinata.

"Aku akan bersiap sebentar lagi."

"Saya akan membantu anda bersiap, Madam." Nyonma mendekati Hinata dan menarik selimut. Hinata terbeliak, ia menarik kembali selimut itu namun Nyonma lebih cepat, selimut itu terjatuh di atas lantai. Keduanya terdiam. Nyonma sadar ia tidak berhak untuk bertanya, tetapi ia ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada majikan barunya.

"Madam..."

"Ms. Nyonma, mana pakaian kotor yang harus kucuci?" tanya seorang _Maid_ _Laundry_ berambut _redwine_ dari ambang pintu.

Nyonma dan Hinata refleks berbalik. "Ambil selimut ini, Meyrin," perintahnya pada Maid Laundry itu. "Madam, Anda harus bangkit dari atas tempat tidur agar Meyrin bisa mencuci seprai ini. Anda juga harus segera membersihkan diri, _Lord_ Uchiha pasti sudah menunggu anda di bawah.

Hinata menghela napas lalu melangkah ragu ke dalam kamar mandi. "Ms. Nyonma," panggil Hinata pelan.

"Ya, Madam."

"Jangan sampai orang lain tahu tentang apa yang Anda lihat di sini."

Nyonma mengangguk. "Baik, Madam."

 **SPEIL LADY**

Nyonma membatu Hinata mengenakan korset. Sejujurnya sejak dulu, Hinata tidak ingin mengenakan benda menyakitkan yang katanya bisa membuatnya lebih cantik itu. Omong kosong, benda menyebalkan itu bukan membuatnya cantik, malah membuatnya menderita, membuat tubuhnya sakit dan sulit bernapas.

"Korset sialan!" maki Hinata, "jika bisa aku ingin membakar dan menghancurkan benda terkutuk ini!" Hinata tidak habis pikir, kenapa para wanita di luar sana dengan senang hati memakai korset dan gaun-gaun lebar yang merepotkan itu.

"Cantik itu menyakitkan, Madam. Dan Anda juga harus menjaga tutur kata Anda," kata Nyonma mengingatkan. "Kata-kata Anda sedikit kasar untuk _Lady_ seperti anda."

Akhirnya, Hinata pun berhasil mengenakan korset itu, dan memakai gaun polos berwarna biru pucat dengan potongan yang cantik. Gaun itu begitu pas menempel pada tubuh Hinata.

"Makanan sudah siap dihidangkan, My Lady. His Lordship sudah menunggu anda di dalam ruang makan," ujar seorang butler dari balik pintu kamar Hinata.

Hinata beranjak ke ruang makan. Saat memasuki tempat itu, Hinata menyadari ruang besar itu begitu sepi dan begitu... kelam. Hinata merasakan aura mencekam di sekitarnya. Pikiran Hinata dengan yakin memastikan jika aura mencekam itu berasal dari suaminya, satu-satunya orang yang berada di ruangan itu.

Sasuke duduk dengan tegap sambil membaca sesuatu di hadapannya, di sampingnya seorang butler tua berdiri tegap. Suaminya mengenakan pakaian serba hitam, kulitnya yang berwarna putih pucat terlihat begitu mencolok.

Hinata duduk di hadapan Sasuke, suaminya itu tidak melirik sedikit pun ke arahnya. Hinata menghela napas dalam sebelum menyapa suaminya. "Selamat pagi, My Lord."

Sasuke memberikan kertas di tangannya pada butler di sampingnya lalu sedikit menarik kursinya dan memulai sarapan tanpa membalas sapaan sang istri. Hinata tersenyum kecil lalu ikut memulai sarapannya.

Keheningan menyergap keduannya, Hinata memang menyukai keheningan dan ketenangan, tapi yang ia rasakan saat ini benar-benar berbeda. "Bagaimana kabar Anda pagi ini, My Lord?" tanya Hinata.

"Aku tidak suka berbicara saat makan," jawab Sasuke datar.

"Ba-baiklah..." Hinata tidak menyangka akan mendapat penolakan seperti itu dari Sasuke.

Mereka pun makan dalam keheningan yang membuat Hinata begitu tak nyaman. Sasuke langsung mengelap bibirnya dengan serbet saat makannya telah selesai. "Bagikan makanan ini kepada yang lain," perintah Sasuke. Para pelayannya pun mengangguk dan membereskan makanan itu. Setelah memberikan perintah, Sasuke pun meninggalkan ruang makan tanpa mengatakan apapun pada Hinata, Sasuke bahkan tidak menatap Hinata sepanjang sarapan dan saat meninggalkan ruang makan.

"Sepertinya dia membenciku," gumam Hinata sambil mengikuti punggung suaminya yang berjalan menjauh. Hinata mengembuskan napas dengan kasar, "Jika dia membenciku, untuk apa dia melamarku?" Hinata enggan menebak-nebak apa yang ada dalam pikiran suaminya, karena mungkin pikiran Sasuke begitu dalam seperti tatapan yang lelaki itu berikan saat di atas altar.

 **SPEIL LADY**

Hinata baru saja selesai berkeliling di mansion Uchiha yang luasnya tiga kali lipat dari mansion Hyuuga. Hinata melihat rumah ini seperti dua buah mansion yang digabungkan menjadi satu, tadi Hinata sempat memasuki salah satu bangunan di seberang rumah utama, bangunan itu terlihat tua dan terdapat banyak bekas sesuatu yang dibakar. Saat hendak masuk lebih dalam, Tanaka -butler yang tadi pagi berdiri di samping Sasuke memperingatkan Hinata jika bangunan itu mudah roboh. Hinata punmemutuskan untuk keluar dari bangunan itu dan kembali ke rumah utama.

Saat hendak menaiki tangga, Sasuke keluar dari ruang kerjanya bersama dua orang laki-laki dan seorang wanita. Sasuke menghampiri Hinata diikuti oleh ketiga orang tersebut. Hinata mengamati ketiganya. Sasuke kemudain memperkenalkan mereka.

"Lord Suigetsu, Viscount Houzouki." Suigetsu tersenyum menampakkan gigi-giginya yang runcing. Rambutnya berwarna putih kebiruan dengan mata ungu yang unik. Tubuhnya lebih kecil dari Sasuke, kulitnya pun begitu pucat seperti vampir. Hinata menerima uluran tangan dari Suigetsu, tangannya begitu dingin seperti es.

Hinata segera menarik tangannya dari Suigetsu, Sasuke menyeringai kecil menyadari istrinya sedikit ketakutan pada temannya itu. "Lord Jugo," ujar Sasuke memperkenalkan lelaki lain bertubuh jangkung dengan rambut oranye menyala. "Dia bukan seorang bangsawan, tapi dia orang andalanku," lanjut Sasuke.

Hinata kembali mengangguk dan menerima uluran tangan dari Jugo. "Dan ini Karin, Baroness Uzumaki."

Karin segera mengambil tangan Hinata dan mengajaknya bersalaman. "Ah! Kau Lady Hyuuga itu! Kau yang gagal menikah dengan sepupuku, bukan?" tanya karin mencemooh.

Hinata melebarkan matanya. "Itu... bukan sesuatu yang perlu Anda bahas, Lady."

Karin menyeringai sebagai balasan untuk ucapan Hinata, sementara Sasuke menyipitkan matanya, berusaha memberikan peringatan pada Karin.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku berkeliling di sekitar mansion, My Lord," jawab Hinata sopan.

"Nyonma menemanimu berkeliling?"

Hinata menggeleng, "Tidak, saya sejak tadi berkeliling sendiri. Saya sempat bertemu Tanaka-san saat di rumah yang berada di seberang taman, My Lord."

Sasuke menghela napas. "Kembali ke kamar dan beristirahatlah."

"Baiklah, My Lord." Hinata pun membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya di depan ketiga tamu Sasuke lalu berjalan menaiki anak tangga menuju kamarnya.

"Kalian kaku sekali," ujar Suigetsu.

"Hn," balas Sasuke.

"Kalian menikah bukan karena saling mencintai?" tanya Karin, diiringi senyuman mengejek pada wajahnya.

"Bukan urusanmu, aku melamarnya karena keinginanku," jawab Sasuke tegas lalu berbalik dan berjalan menuju perpustakaan.

 **TBC**

 _Holaaaaa! Akhirnya bisa up fic ini! Jadi minna-san karena aku mulai sibuk kerja tetap dan freelance, dan ngurus fic yang lain juga, fic ini bakal update sebulan sekali, paling banter sebulan dua kali._


End file.
